From Two Different Worlds
by AyeeItsMee
Summary: "You don't talk much do you?" "Um, que? No hablo Ingles?"
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Yeah i know , i'm not even done with my other series & i'm starting a new one . SMH . lol , well this is an original ideaa i came up with (; . R&R porfavoor ! I've been coming up with a lot of weird ideas! You'll soon be even expecting a CrackFlic x3 . Go Rate my other stories please! "It all started with me and you,"; "I wasn't good enough," & "You're the reason for my smile," (: . Just don't forget to read & rate this one! :D**

"I'm chopping, in the woods. Chopping, in the woods. I'm singing, in the woods." Since nobody was around, I took the advantage to practice on my singing. By the looks of it, I'm a need a lot of practice..

"Luke!" I quickly shut up, I don't want Bo listening to my singing. Too good for him, cough.

"Uhh yes Bo?" I set down Cassey, my axe. It's a beauty! Sniff.

"Two newcomers' are coming to the island!" Whoa, really? How come I'm always the last one to find out these things! "-And, the best part: both of them are GIRLS!

"That's cool," I picked up my axe and started chopping again.

"That's not cool! That's fantastic! What if one's my age! What if she's cute! Luke, listen to me we have to go meet them first! Who knows, maybe it could be the start of a beautiful relationship!"

"I'm sure it will be," I continued chopping.

"I have to get ready for tomorrow!" Gee, poor kid. Not one person is his age, they're either younger, or older. I hope one of those girl's are at least one year older, or one year younger, I don't want to see him get his hopes, and than watch it all fall apart for him. I gathered all the lumber I chopped, called it a day, and started walking home. Goddess know's what kinda day await's us tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Luke! Wake up! Let's go!"<p>

"Dude! What the hell! It's Saturday! Can't we just go meet them some other time?" I put my pillow over my head, hoping he'd let me sleep some more.

"No! Now get up! I need you there in case I need a wing man!"

"Do you even know what that is?"

"No,"

"Me either," I continued under my pillow.

"Please Luke! I swear I'll do your chores for a month!" Now you're talking..

"-And twenty dollars?"

"Fine!" He threw his wallet at me. "Now get up!" Not so smart move Bo, can't trust me with your wallet, hehe.

"Fine, fine." I got up, put on my regular clothes. Bandanna, vest, jeans, and boots. "Alright, let's go," I yawned and stretched.

"Aren't you going to comb your hair?"

"What are you, my mother?"

"Fine, whatever! Let's goo!" I put both my arms behind my neck, and closed my eyes. "Luke! You're walking too slow!"

"You're walking to fast!"

"Race you?" Darn you! You know how I feel about competitions! Once I'm challenged, I don't back down.

"It's on!"

"Ready, set, GO!"

"Kiss my-"

"Luke!" Bo interrupted me.

"I was gonna say dust! Goddess!" I continued sprinting down to the pier. Once we got there, I could see the ship in the distance.

"Are they here yet?"

"Calm your horses, the ship's on its way over there." I pointed out to the sea.

"Oh my goddess! How do I look? Does my breathe stink?" He breathed on me.

"Chill! You're acting like such a chick! Oh and you need a mint," I teased.

"REALLY?"

"No, I'm just kidding! Dang," Sometime's I think this kid is TOO desperate..

"Oh my goddess, the boats here! Can we go back! Please! I feel like throwing up! I think I'm going to faint!"

"Oh hell no, you wanted to come, so now there's no turning back!" Bo was turning redder than a friggin' potato! Or is it tomato.. "You can do this, Bo." He took a few breathes.

"Alright, let's go introduce ourselves." Coming out of the boat, was a girl with short brown hair, that curled inwards at the roots. I guess she looked cute, close to Bo's age. Following her, was one of the most beautifulest girl's I've ever seen! Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, her hair wasn't just straight, it curled outwards at the roots. So this was the feeling, Bo was talking about. It was love at first sight. She smiled at us.

"W-w-w-welcome to t-t-the island!" Goddess, Bo clam down! "I-I-I'm Bo, a-a-and this i-is -" I gotta save this kid from embarrassing himself.

"The names Luke," I fist pumped the air. "What's your names?"

"I'm Molly, and this is my best friend, Angela." She pointed to my future wife. Chao! She than turned to Angela and mumbled some words. Angela than nodded and smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you guys," I smiled and shook their hands. "So what brings you guys here?"

"We're here for the abandoned farm?"

"Aren't you guys a little too young to be running a farm?" I looked over at Bo smirking.

"Not really, we're both 18." Aw, that's like a punch in the face for Bo. Well, not really, Bo's 16, only 2 years apart. He gets Molly though! "Oh! That reminds me, can you guys by any chance take us to the farm? We'd kinda get lost."

"No problem, let's show them where it is, Bo." Angela whispered something into Molly's ear. I wonder why she won't talk to US? "Alright follow us," We started walking down the path that leads to the Caramel River District. "So, Angela, you don't talk much do you?" I tried starting a conversation.

"Um, que?" She turned to Molly. "Que dijo?"

"Dice, que tu no hablas mucho." Whoa what kinda language is that!

"O, dile porque no hablo Inglés,"

"I'm sorry, she doesn't speak English."

**DUNDUNDUN! ;D , like my idea? Lol, so I was sitting in my living room with my cousin who doesn't speak spanish, and than! It hit me with this ideaaaa(; . LOL R&R Porfavoor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: HEY! ;D . It's Jenny(: . Well, i really like this story, lol it's original. :) . Spanishhh speaking & Stuff [x. Well R&R(:**

**Disclaimer : God, I hate forgetting these -.- . But yes, don't own HM, or the characters, if I did, I would make Luke marry me3 . But no -.- Lol. So yeah, Don't own it!**

"Whoa, you don't speak English? No speak Ingles?" I tried comunicating with Angela. She simply nodded. 'I hope I didn't offend her!' I turned to Bo, he looked back at me. His eyes were wide open! Don't blame him! You didn't see that coming!

"You see, I'm her translator. We both lived in Mexico, but I moved away at the age 13. We stayed in touch through texting and facebook. Than, as soon as I turned 18, I left back to Mexico to see Angela, we lived in Vera Cruz, for quite a while. Than we decided it was time for a change, we saw an add for a farm in Waffle Island, and well here we are!" Molly smiled, while Angela tilted her head. Almost like dogs do.

"Ahh, that's cool." I scratched the back of my head. 'How am I suppose to flirt with Angela, when I can't even speak her language! I guess, I should of studied Spanish, back in High school.. Oh I know! I could go over to Chase! He took Spanish didn't he? Or was that Gill? They're both the same to me, bitter and mean. Best part is, the only girls that like them, are annoying as hell! No joke, sometime's I even feel sorry for them. Oh well, karma my friend! Buaha!'

"Oh mi dios! Es eso nuestra granja?" Angela looked at Molly, I'm guessing they saw the farm?

"Is that our farm?" Well that answered my question. Molly turned to me. I nodded, still in shock. "Si es!" She turned back to Angela. They both started holding eachother's hands and jumping up and down in circles.

"Yeah, well, we'll leave you two to settle in, I guess. Feel free to come visit us, at the Carpentry shop thing-y!" I scratched my head again. 'Stop doing that! They're gonna think you have fleas or something Luke!'

"Yeah! We're right over at the Ganache District!" Nice Bo, they'll know where that is. Good thing, they paid no attention to us, they dropped their suitcases and ran all over the field. They must be SO positive, because that field is a MESS. Weeds everywhere, tree's growing out in between, not to mention the stubborn rocks that are TOO big too move. I guess they're one of those 'glass is half-ful' kind of people. Bo and I slowly turned around and walked away.

"Well weren't they nice girls?" I nudged Bo. "They're both cute too! You get Molly though."

"They're older than me, Luke." He looked down, kicking whatever got in his way. He's small, but he's strong! Kind of like Chihuahuas.. Tiny, but man those thing's are freaking mighty!

"Only by two years, kid! Age is nothing but a digit." Thank you Twilight! "-And if you try hard enough, Molly might just go out with you." I patted his back.

"You really think so?" I nodded, "What if she wants an older guy though, I don't want her feeling like a pedophile if she goes out with me!"

"Relax! I'm a year older than Angela, and that isn't going to stop me from asking her out!"

"She doesn't even speak your language," Darn you!

"..That's not the point, the point is, I'm not going to let age get in the way. Now, start thinking of ways to win Molly over!"

"You know what Luke?"

"Que?" See I'm already learning!

"I think I will give it a shot! Thanks bro!" We shook hands. "What's a good way though?"

"I don't know? Dude, I'm just as clueless when it comes to girls as you are!"

"Well, what's your plan to get Angela." I opened my mouth, and nothing came out. FAIL. HOW am I going to win her heart? You gotta think of something quick, Luke. With a face like her's, I'm going to have some competetion! "You probably just like her because of her cute face,"

"Nuh uh!" I whined like a 5 year old. "She also seems like a really nice girl!"

"Yeah, right."

"What do you know? You're going to make a girl feel like a pedophile."

"HEY!"

"You started it!"

"Okay, fine. Sorry, damn." Yeah, listen to your elders! Punk!

"That's all I asked for." I smiled.

"So, what is your plan?"

"I don't know? I've gotta think of one."

"You'll probably take her on a 'romantic' date of chopping trees in the woods," He teased. I punched his arm.

"Shut up! You'll probably take Molly on a 'hot' date with your tomato plant named Andy!"

"Shut up!" He punched my arm. Oh hell no hold my earrings! "Oh my goddess, that reminds me of Andy!" A 4-foot midgit than started running towards the house. You better run! Fear the Luke! Fear, I say! Well, I better get going too, got a 'hot' date with a Spanish tutor..

**A/n: Don't forget to reviewwwwwwwwww(: . Please & Thanksss ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Lol, Well thiss chapter took me sooo long to think of! It wasn't till last night i thought of this. I planned it all out. I'll update maybe next saturday? Lol , oh and ****Sorry it's been a while since I've updated; kinda been stressed with school, exams, problems, etc. & Yes i do speak Spanish. I'm in fact mexican (: . Lol . R&R porfavoooor?**

**Disclaimer; I HATE THESEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Well yeah. Don't own harvest moon. never did, probably never will o_o. If i did, i'd have a character look like me and marry vaugn, luke, chase, or skyeee (; .**

"Chase, you know I loooove you." I stood behind the window on the side of the kitchen. He was cooking a yummy looking omlet.

"Either you order something, or you get out." I ignored his rude comment.

"But you know what would make me love you more? If you can teacher me some, Español!"

"Since when is an idiot like you interested in learning Spanish?"

"Well, Y'see, there's this girl, she's pretty, nice, cute, and I wanna get to know her more, but she doesn't -"

"Speak English?" He interrupted.

"Yup! So I got a compromise for you, I swear I will _NEVER _bother you ever again, I will _never_ ask for anything ever again, if you teach me some Spanish."

"Swear to the Goddess?" I put my left hand on my chest, and rose my other hand.

"I swear."

"Hmm, fine. Meet me tomorrow (Sunday) at my house let's say around .. 11:30? I'll teach you the basics."

"Alright!" I fistpumped the air and walked out the Inn doors.

**Chase's POV**

"Alright!" Luke fistpumped the air and walked out the Inn doors. I sighed.

"Idiot." I mumbled quietly.

"Chase! When we need you the most, you socialize, when we don't need you at all, you don't socialize! Stop your chitter-chatter and cook that omlet table 3 needs!" Yolanda almost screamed in my ear. I rolled my eyes and resumed to cooking. I hate this job..

~The next day~

"_Knock Knock! _Chase Wake up!" I heard an idiot knocking at my door. I groaned got out of bed, I didn't even care if he saw me in my orange pajamas. I opened the door, still half asleep. "Woah, nice pj's. Haha." He couldn't help but chuckle, I glared at him.

"Are you here to look at my pajamas? Or to learn Spanish?"

"Learn Spanish.." He looked down.

"Alright, wait out here while I get ready."

"Wait why can't I come in -" I slammed the door in his face. My place is a mess, and personally I don't need an idiot running around telling everyone it's a mess. I put the usual 3 clips in my hair, a white lond-sleeved shirt, rolling up the sleeves, some old jeans, and sandals. As soon as I was done, I opened the door. He was sitting on my front steps, quietly. There's a shocker.

"Alright, done."

"Hey, can we go over to the ranch in the caramel river district? I kinda wanna see her, and maybe you can help me say some nice things!" I groaned, I had nothing better to do, and he promised he wouldn't annoy me. I nodded, annoyed. We started walking over to the caramel district. I started telling him the origin of Spanish. Before you start learning the language, you should learn about where it came from, how it started, etc.

"Wow, so Spanish has an extra alphabet? AND originated from Latin?"

"Yup."

"Wow, that's awesome!" I shrugged. We were about, a few feet away from the ranch. I stopped, I saw probably one of the most beautifulest girls ever. Her short, brown hair flowing through the wind. Her brown eyes twinkling in the sunshine. She was wearing a baby blue ninja-saurus shirt, with grey sweats, and black vans. I'd call her gorgeous, but that wouldn't do her any justice.

"There she is! Isn't she beautiful?" Luke asked. I shrugged, I didn't want him to notice I was interested.

"She's alright." He ignored me.

"Okay, so I say 'Hola, hoy te ves bien bella,' right? And if she thanks me I say 'De nada' right?"

"Ahh, actually Luke. That means your face looks uglier than a donkey's ass. I kinda wanted to make you look like a fool." I put my hands in my pockets. "But I would feel bad, so instead in order to say 'you look beautiful,' say 'qué haces afuera? volver dentro de la casa fea. nadie quiere ver su cara fea.' and if she thanks you say 'De nada.'" I smirked.

"Alright!" He fist pumped the air and ran towards her. This should be good.

**Luke's POV**

"Alright!" I fist pumped the air and ran towards Angela. "Hola Angela." She smiled.

"Hola." She replied.

"'Qué haces afuera? volver dentro de la casa. nadie quiere ver su cara fea!" I grinned. She looked shocked, did I say something wrong?

"Que?"

"Fea!" Her eyes were no longer filled with happiness and peace. Now she looked like she wanted to choke me! _SLAP! _What the hell! I touched my cheek and looked back at her. She looked _pissed._ She stomped back inside. I turned around to look back at Chase, he was dieing of laughter. Did I say something wrong?

**A/n: In order to understand what he said; google translate it.. Chase's a punk in this story :l . But i still love him (; Lol . Well don't forget to r&r porfavoooooooooooooooooooor ! I'll love you forever if you dooo :'] .**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I loove writing this story! Lmao, i'm thinking of crazy ideas for the future as I'm writing this story xD . & Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot to mec: . OH, and I have one important question..**

**Who should end up with Molly? Chase or Bo? I feel bad for Molly:c. Not one guy has had interest in her other than Bo, but in this chapter. Let's just say .. a certain someone will take interest in her (=lmao . So leave you're answers on the reviews! I still don't know who Molly should be with. Kay i'm done barking at you guys. R&R ! :D**

**Disclaimer; I own n o t h i n g . If i did, i'd make myself a character & marry Luke (; lol.**

Luke's POV

H-He tricked me! Chase tricked me! That good for nothing chief! I rubbed the cheek where Angela basically pimp slapped me! Worst part, Chase was laughing about it! I looked back at him and glared at him. I turned back around and heard a door open, oh crap. She came back for some more!

"The hell is your problem!" Uh oh, even worst. Molly!

"Uhh..Molly!"

"Angela came in there upset, saying you said 'to get back in the house 'couse no one wants to see your ugly face! You better have a good explaination or I will ruin grandchildren for you!" I gulped. Agressive!

"I know, this looks bad, but it's not what it looks like! Let me just explain!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm listening."

"Y'see that butthole over there?" I pointed at Chase, she looked at him. I looked back at him, they gazed dreamingly into eachother's eyes.. Well don't I feel awkward! Just to piss Chase off, I snapped my fingers in front of Molly's face, bringing her back to reality. She blinked a few times and finally looked at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What about him?"

"He tricked me! I meant to say you're sister was beautiful, but instead he made me say she was ugly!"

"How do I know you're not lieing?"

"'Cause I don't even know Spanish! Why do you think I asked him for help"

"What exactly did he make you say?" I repeated to her what I had told Angela. She shook her head.

"What a jerk." She looked back at him and glared. He blinked. "So, you like my friend, eh?" She nudged me, winking. I grinned and nodded.

"If yaa' want kid, I can teach you some Spanish so you can sweep her off her feet." She smiled at me, and I nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Great, meet me at the waterfall at 2:00 pm. Kay? Adios!" The hell?

"Um..Back at ya!" I left, avoiding to even look at Chase. But when I did, his eyes were wide open, in shock.

Chase's POV

"HAHAHAHA!"

He fell for it! Now he has no chance with Angela, I looked back at Luke. That idiot was glaring at me! "HAHAHAHA!"

I looked again and saw him talk to Angela. Oh no what if he resolves everything! Wait - he doesn't speak her language! Haha! Wait a minute.. That's not Angela? She sure looks like her. No, I'm guessing it was the other newcommer. She was beautiful! She was pissed.. but beautiful!Curly hair that reached up to her shoulders. Beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a zebra printed pajama pants with a white tank top. I blushed, her body was that bad either. I saw Luke pointing my way, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Our eyes were locked for quite a while. That is until stupid Luke just HAD to snap his fingers at her face. She checked back into reality and continued listening to whatever Luke was blabbering about. She looked back at me and glared. Maybe she does speak English. Oh crap, now I'm going to look like a jerk.

'You are a jerk.' I heard a voice in the back of my head.

'Oh shut the hell up and make me a sandwhich.'

'No, you're the cheif!'

'So!' I snapped back into reality when I heard someone crush a twig with their foot and saw that it was Luke. He avoided looking at me, I ignored him and looked back at the beautiful girl. Yeah, I don't know her name so shut up! My eyes widened in horror from what she has done. She flicked me off!

**A/n: xD Oh chase you jerk. I loved the ending . lmao , please R&R :D . sorry it's short, if you read my other story, you'd see that i'm grounded and have a limited time on the computer :c. Don't forget to leave you're anwsers in reviews! I really wanna know who should Molly end up with (x. Kay i'm done! BYEEEEEE:D**


	5. Authors note

**Dear readers/reviewers,**

**Hey guyss! Sorry its been a while since i've updated any of my stories! Y'see, wednesday (7/20/11) was my birthday so i had A LOT to dooo! & i had to focus on summer schooool (for 10 elective creditss:/), but now i'm freeeeee! :D, i'll start updating.. by monday! Okay thank you guys for being patient with me! I really appreciate it!**

**~Your mexican, the official 14 year old, Jenny (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Heeeeey ya'll ! Missed me? c: , I knoow its been a while .. cough 6 months .. since i've updated but my internet crashed because my brother installed some game and it caught a virus. -.- , but i'm baaaaaaackk ! :DDDD. Lol , Read & rate porfavor (x**

"POP QUIZ!" Molly blurted out. "What does the phrase 'hola' mean?"

"Hello." I grinned.

"What about 'como estas'?"

"How are you."

"'Tengounpuerco enmispantalones!" Molly said in one breathe.

"I have a pig in my pants!" I fist pumped. The Spanish lessons Molly's been giving me have been paying off!

"Very good." Molly smiled. "You're learning real fast! Angela will be impressed."

"Speakin' of Angela, did you explain to her about how I never meant to call her a donkey?" Last time we spoke, it resulted in me calling her an 'ugly donkey' and to 'get back in the house' all because of Chase. I haven't talked to both of them since.

"No, I think you should tell her," She smiled. I groaned and blew my blue hair out of my face.

"You think so?" She nodded.

"Well I should get going." Molly glanced at the clock and stood up from the kitchen table. Everyday at 2:00 in the afternoon, she's been coming to the shop for 3 hours just to tutor me! Don't I feel special. "Adios Luke!" She waved and walked out the door.

"Adios!" I stood up, and made my way to the chair I have to finish. I couldn't focus though, I'm too excited for tomorrow! I'm going to confront Angela, let's hope everything goes right!

* * *

><p><em>"Ring! Ring! Wake up you lazy bum! Ring! Ring!" <em>Nice wake up call I got right?I rolled over, it was 7:00. I hit the snooze button, got up and got dressed.

"Luke, it's a saturday? Why would you wanna wake up this early on a Saturday?" Bo groaned. I snickered.

"Pero Bo! Es un dia muy hermoso!" I spoke with an accent. "That means its a 'beautiful day' by the way." I smirked and opened the curtains, letting all the sunlight on Bo's bed. He groaned once again. "Well see you later! Adios!" I ran down the stairs and out the door before my dad could say anything. As I walked to the caramel river district , I felt the warm summer breeze against my skin. I couldn't help but smile, just a couple of more days until my birthday ! (Summer 8). I could finally see Molly and Angela's farmhouse in the distance. In just one season, they managed to have a barn with two baby cows. Their field wasn't that bad either, it was a mixture of watermelon, honeydew, tomatoes, and other vegetables. As I finally approached the door, I had a light discussion in my head whether I should knock or not.

"Its not too late! Go back!"

"You didn't come here for no reason now knock on that there door!"

"No!"

"Yes"

Before someone could win the discussion, a familiar brown haired girl open the door.

"Good morning, Luke." Molly smiled. Her hair was in a messy bun, she was wearing a green "all my friends are extinct" dinosaur shirt with black shorts and black vans.

"Buenos.." I thought for a moment, trying to remember the word. "Dias! Molly."

"Want me to call Angela over?" I nodded. "Angela! Tienes visita!" That means you have a visitor! Ohhh.

"Quien?" Angela walked over to the door and realized who her visitor was. She looked at me from my toes to my head and glared. Her hair was the way it usually is, and she was wearing a black tweetie shirt, and jean overall shorts. "Yo no quiero hablar con el." She doesn't want to talke to me..

"No mas, escucha lo que te tiene que desir." (**Just listen to what he has to say)** Molly was trying to convince her.

"Que quieres?" **( What do you want?)**

"Umm, yo quise a," I struggled trying to find the right word, "desir te que I'm sorry por lo que dije, el otro," I paused. "dia." Her glare slowly faded away. "No quise desir te eso, lo que yo quise desir fue," I paused once again, "eres, bonita?" I looked at Molly to see if it was the right word. She nodded. (**I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I actually meant to say that you were pretty)**.

"Gracias." She smiled. "Pero porque me llamastes un burro feo?" **(Thank you, but why did you call me an ugly donkey?)**

"Te lo explicare? pero tienes que tomar un camino, con migo?" (**I'll explain it to you, but you have to take a walk with me) **She nodded and followed me as we walked to the beach.

**A/n: crappy chapter ! -.- , & i can't help but feel Luke learned too quickly .. D: ! But lemme know what you guys think. Your reviews make me nothing but happy :DD .**

**~ Your mexican, Jenny**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hey you guys! :D, aren't you just happy my updating is becoming a lot more frequent? I am ! :D haha well i would of updated last week but i had finals ~ D; , But i got my results and passed each class (": , Hurraaaay ~ Well sorry to bore you , here's the story :).**

"Así que tu amigo te ha engañado a decirme todas esas cosas malas?" Angela said ''so your friend tricked you into telling me all those mean things."

"Uh, si!" I nodded. We were sitting next to the waterfall, next to the caramel river district. The sound of the falling water was rather soothing ..

"De enverdad piensas que soy bonita?" She asked if I really thought she was pretty, as she tucked in her hair behind her ear.

"Of course," She gave me a puzzled look, "Err, sorry, digo que si." I smiled.

"Gracias." She thanked me. "Pues yo creo que fue muy tierna de tu parte a prender mi lengua." She said "well, i think it was really sweet of you to learn my .. tounge?" Oh! Language.

"Es porque tu pareces como una chica muy interesante." (Its because you look like a very interesting girl.) She laughed and wrapped her arms around her knees. "So, que tal si me das una opurtinadad a llevarte al restuarante en waffle town hoy." I broke the silence and asked her if she could "give me a chance to take her to the inn for some lunch in waffle town, today."

"Ok." She nodded. Bingo! "Y tal vez usted me puede enseñar Inglés." She grinned. She asked if I can teach her English, I wonder why Molly never taught her..? Molly was pretty fluent in English, well everyone has their reasons. I guess.

"Te enseñare si te conviertes en mi novia." (I would teach her if she turned into my girlfriend), I winked.

"Haha, ya veremos." She giggled and blushed lightly. I couldn't help but notice all her cute facial features, like the two deap dimples she has on both cheeks. I could literally swim in them! Than her cute bangs that land just above her eyes. Oh, her eyes, they're brown, but in this beautiful sunlight, they look hazel. Than her petite nose and lips. Everything about this girl is amazing. Not to mention her personality, she's determined, stubborn at times, but she can be one of the nicest girls on this island. She speaks her mind, and doesn't mind what she says. I can go on and on about how beau -

"Pues, creo que me regresare al rancho, Molly alomejor occupa ayuda." (She's going to go back to the ranch to help Molly.) She brought me back to reality, she looked uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't have been staring at her like a creepy pervert..

"Te acompaño?" I stood up and offered to walk her back, she nodded.

* * *

><p>The walk back was quiet, but it wasn't an awkward kind of quiet, more like comfortable. As we approached the ranch, I saw Molly talking to Bo as she brushed her black and white cow in the fields. I smirked, about time Bo steps his game up!<p>

"Perdon por llegar tarde, Molly! Se nos fue el tiempo." Angela's apologizing for taking too long."No ay pedo," No fart? Molly smiled (**A/n: Lmfao, if you guys know slang spanish, you'd understand what that means xD. it means there's no problem c:**) , Angela nodded. I raised my eyebrows up and down and grinned at Bo, causing him to look down and shuffle his feet uncomfortable. Its so fun teasing him!

"Pues te veo mas alrato?" (I'll see you later?) I nodded.

"Te recojo a las 4?" I asked to pick her up at 4, she nodded.

"Okay, pero no vayas a llegar tarde!" (Okay, but you better not be late!" She tried to frown, I chuckled. She stood on her tippie toes and gave me a small peck on the cheek. I can finally die happy!

**A/n: Oh lukeeee ~ you're so cute (x haha well sorry its short ... like i said my time on my computer is limited, but thank you everyone for the wonderful reviewsss ! You guys have no idea how happy you're making this mexican right nao 3 , Don't forget to review this chappieee ! & my other stories (: . Help a mexican in neeed. Kbaii .**

**- J e n n y [:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: I'm alive! :D Lol Sorry I didn't update in like a year! I've been so busy! -.- This was my first year of high school, so I couldn't slack off! Than last year right after summer school, my computer got a brilliant idea, and got another virus :O. no bueno, but I'm back, and expect more updates(: no summer school this year! Anyway on with the story!**

I did it! I, Luke Carpenter, handsome son of Dale Carpenter, finally got a date with Angela! I'm getting ready as we speak! "Hey Bo! Whaddaya think I should do with my hair? Should I go with the bad boy messy hair, yeah?" I ran my hands through my hair, messing it up, "-Or should I go with the classy rich boy look?" I grapped a comb off the bathroom sink and combed it down, I look like a Gill with blue hair!

"Dude, you sound like a girl. I bet not even Angela is worrying this much." I glared at him. "K, fine, wear your hair the way you normally would. She's going out with you for you."

"Alright!" I fist pumped the air. "I'm ready for one of the many dates I'm going to have with Angela!"

* * *

><p>I'm standing in front of Angela and Molly's house, and I'd knock but I'm a nervous wreck right now! What if she doesn't remember? It happened just a couple of hours ago, but still! People forget! What if she regrets it? What if she thinks that I don't care because I didn't dress up? Damn you, Bo! I should of gone with the Gill rich-boy look! Agh!<p>

"...Luke?" I was too busy debating with myself, I didn't even notice Molly was standing in the door way, looking at me as if I belonged in the mental institute, I probably do!

"Hey! Molly!" I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously. "Is A-angela home?"

"Yeah, I'll go get her." She closed the door slightly and.. "ANGELA! Apurate! Ya llego tu noviooooo" (Hurry up! Your boyfriend's here.) She teased.

"Te callas o te callo?" (Shut up, or I'll shut you up.) I heard Angela call back.

"Come on in, kid." Molly opened the door some more, and motioned me to come in. Their house is so tiny! It looks like it would barely be big enough for 1 person! I heard a door open.

I turn around and see one of the most beautiful-est (is that even a word?) girls I've ever seen. Angela was wearing a torquoise short short-sleeved cardigan, a white tank top, some light blue skinny jeans, and black ankle boots with a bow. Her hair was still wet, but that made her even more beautiful! I couldn't tell if she was wearing make up or not, but I sure hope not! Dontchaa hate it when girls wear make up? I think natural beauty is far more attractive!

"Hola," Angela waved slightly.

"H-hey!" Why am I stuttering! "Estas lista?" (You ready?)

"Por su puesto!" (Of course!) She held out her arm, and I linked it with hers. "Ya vamonos." (Lets go) I nodd. "Te veo mas al rato, fea!" (See you later, ugly!)

"Okay, piruja!" (Ok, hoe!) We walked out the door and started walking towards the Sundae Inn.

* * *

><p>"Table for two, please."<p>

"Dude, you know you seat yourselves here?" Damn you, Kathy! You were supposed to go along with it!

"You suck." I grabbed Angela's hand and sat down at a table near the Bar counter.

"Wow, toda la comida se ve deliciousa!" (Everything looks so delicious!) She said staring at the menu. "Que vas a ordenar?"

"Umm.. Si sabes que es.. umm Spinach?" (You know what Spinach is?) I point at the plant in the menu.

"Oh! Eso se llama espinacas!" (Oh, that's called espinacas!) She smiled.

"Espe-who?" I tried pronouncing it, causing her to giggle at my attempt.

"Dilo con migo, es-" (Say it with me.)

"Es-" I repeat after her.

"-pin,"

"-pin,"

"-ah,"

"-ah,"

"-cahs,"

"-cahs,"

"Aver, dilo solo."

"Espinacas?" (Spinach.)

"Ay lo tienes!" (There you go!) She smiled, I love her smile! Especially those two dimples, and the sparkle in her eye.

"Aver dilo en Ingles," (Say it in English.) I suggested.

"Como se dice?" (How do you say it?)

"Spin"

"Spin"

"-uh"

"-uh"

"-ch"

"-ch?"

"Ahora dilo sola," (Say it alone.)

"Espinach?" I nodd.

"Ay lo tienes!" (There you go!)

* * *

><p>The date went well, we talked and talked for almost 2 hours, she taught me more words in Spanish, and I taught her some words in English! As we approached her door, she turned around and looked at me.<p>

"Oyes Luke," (Hey Luke,)

"Hmm?"

"Esto fue unas de las mejores citas que yo a ido." (That was one of the best dates I've ever had.) She smiled, oh that smile!

"Entonces va ver una segunda cita?" (So there's gonna be a second date?) I winked.

"Ya veremos," She winked back, "Pero me tienes que ensenar Ingles," (We'll see, but you have to teach me English.) "Pues ya me voy, gracias por todo." She got on her tippie-toes and kissed my cheek. I. Am. Never. Washing. This. Cheek.

**A/n: Aw! Luke why aren't you real? -_- Lol he's so cute c: Well dont forget to R&R people! Make this mexican's day :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: No need to fear! Jenny's here :D lol I'm baaaack (x I know I promised I'd update asap but I've been so busy, :| I went to Hawaii for my 15th birthdaaaaay :D. Jelly? Stay jelly! Just kidding :D Well, I don't know if I'm going to update frequently because school's going to start on the 20 D; but i'lll try to update every Monday, I promise :D Oh & this chapter might please you Chase lovers, but dissapoint you Bo lovers :c, I promise Bo will have some love tho! I also can't help but feel Chase seems out of character -.- lemme know what you guys think ~ OH! & sorry the chapters short :| writers block is a female dog isn't she? Haha well enough with my rambling hurr's the story yaa'll have been waiting for. OH OH OH! & 42 reviews? Thanks so much guys! I love all of you !**

~Bo's POV~

"This sucks." I groaned and sat at the kitchen table across from Dale.

"What does?" Dale questioned, not taking his eyes off of his newspaper.

"Everything." He raised an eyebrow at me. "It's just.. while Luke is out on a date with Angela, I'm here moping over the fact I'm going to die forever alone." I dropped my head on the table.

"Why don't you go pay Miss Molly a little visit then? She might feel lonely since Angela isn't around."

"Because what if she's busy? Or what if she doesn't even remember my name? You know how humiliating that would be?" Dale put the newspaper down.

"You never know if you never try, I use to think like that when I first saw Luke's mother. I was too scared to talk to her, and because of that I almost lost my chance to be with her, but you know what I did?"

"N-No sir, what did you do?" I shook my head.

"Well first I had to grow a pair, get over my fear of talking to her. Than I went to the forest, picked out yellow tulips to match her beautiful cat-like eyes, and gave them to her. You should of seen me though, I was a mess. I couldn't stop stuttering, my palms were sweaty, it was just horrible - but it was worth it. Wanna know why?

"Why?" Dale's head sank low, but he smiled as he recalled the memory..

"Well first she thanked me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek." He brought his head back up. "That could happen to you too, if you go over there right now and at least say hello."

"You know what, Master Dale? I think I will! Thanks!" And without a word, I stood up and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>I was on my way to Molly's farm, a yellow tulip in hand, whisteling to Justin Bieber- Erm I mean some manly music! Like Drake, and stuff! Anyway, I can see Molly's house from here! But wait who is that? Is that Chase!? And why is she talking to him?! I better get closer to be able to hear them, I quickly dove for the bushes, in hope they didn't hear me. Their conversation continued so I doubt they did. I crept closer to the farmhouse until I was within hearing range.<p>

"That was still really mean what you did to Luke, you know? You should apoligize." I heard Molly say, are they talking about how Chase tricked Luke?

"Yeah, and maybe I can teach Maya how to cook." He snorted.

"If all you're gonna do is be mean, than maybe you should leave." I could hear the frown in her voice.

"N-No, wait I'm.. -ry" I heard him mumble.

"What was that?" I can already imagine her smirking.

"I said I'm sorry!" He screamed, I jumped in fright, I hope they didn't notice!

"I forgive you," I peaked a little to see her smiling, that beautiful smile.

"You should feel special, I never apoligize to anyone." He scratched the back of his head, almost nervous. "A-And don't tell anyone! I don't want them thinking I'm turning soft or whatever."

"Maybe I'll tell the world!" She smirked. "World breaking news, Chase apologizes to the cute farmer, Molly."

"I don't know, Angela's a lot cuter." He smirked, and I frowned. Whaaaaat! Molly's beautiful!

"Than maybe you should come talk to her later." She hissed, going back to water her plants. She almost sounds jealous?

"I was just kidding, sorry." He mumbled.

"Second time to apologize? I must be pretty damn special," She turned back around and smiled. "But I don't forgive you, I'll forgive you if you take me out to dinner." What ..

"Tonight at 8?"

"Okay, wear something pretty." She winked, and went back inside her house, leaving Chase blushing - wait he's blushing!? I waited until Chase was out of sight to come out of my hiding spot, it wasn't until than that I remembered about the flowers I was going to give Molly. What's the point now? I threw the flowers at her field, and walked away, hands in pocket.

"I should of grown a pair sooner.."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Just like I said! Updating on mondaaaay ;D. But starting next week I shall be updating every Sunday . Cos I start school next week. Sophmoooore :DD ~ BTW sorry this chappie is short u_u writer's block is a female dog asdfghjkl ~Enough rambling huuur's ma story~ Oh And who should molly end up with c: ? And Bo ! Can't leave Bo alone :D**

**P.s This story is back to Luke's POV**

**Disclaimer: I hate these cos I keep forgetting -.- Of course I don't own harvest moon ~**

I can finally say Angela and I are official! Yeah that's right! Boyfriend and girlfriend! Novio and Novia! It's been 2 weeks and every night, Angela and I would go to the Bar to just hang out! I've taught her more and more English and she's taught me more Spanish! Life's great! Nothing can possible ruin this! Except maybe Gill.. I've seen him staring at Angela every night we'd go to the Bar! He's never even gone to the Bar until Angela and I started going. HA, well good luck trying to steal my girl because we are now oh-fi-shal!

"Hey Luke, ready to go to the uhh, Bar?" Angela questioned, confused about her choice of words.

"Si!" I grinned and fistpumped my fist in the air.

"Molly is um, coming too. She wants to see umm, como se llama el cocinero?" (What's the cook's name?) WHAT! I thought Bo was going to ''sweep her off her feet!" What madness is this!?

"Se llama Chase, and oh, haha okay." I laughed nerviously, I've gotta get Bo to come to the Bar! "Un momento!" (One moment) With that I sprinted back to my house.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as soon as I ran through that door. Not a good idea..

"Luke! How many times have I told you not to scream while you're inside the house!" My dad hit me upside my head.

"Sorry! I was just looking for Bo!"

"The hell you want?!" Bo came downstairs, still in his pajamas? "Can't you see I'm sleeping!?"

"Sorry bro, but you gotta come to the Bar! Molly's going to see Chase!" His expression didn't change.

"What's the point? He's better looking than me, stronger, OLDER." He grunted. "He deserves her."

"Don't say that, boy! What I tell you the other day?" My dad turned to Bo.

"I already tried and I ended up getting hurt. I'm going back to bed." Without a word, he turned around and went back upstairs.

"You go on, boy. Right now the poor kid needs time to himself. I nodded, I better get going before Gill tries to pull a move on Angela!

* * *

><p>Damn! Gill is talking to Angela! She saw me walking in and gave me the "help me!" look. No need to fear, the Lukinater is here! Okay that sounded kind of lame..<p>

"Why'd you ummm, take so long?" She asked, after giving me a peck on the lips. HA, suck on that Gill!

"Something came up," I rubbed the back of my head and took a seat next to her.

"Pues te hablo mas alrato, adios." (Well I'll talk to you later, bye) Yeah that's right go away Gill!

"Adios." Angela smiled awkwardly and waved goodbye. "He's very .. strange."

"Se parece a su papa." (He looks like his dad) I chuckled.

"Meanie." She stuck her tounge out childishly. We heard Molly giggling like a school girl, so we turned around to see Chase smirking. "They're umm, cute juntos (together) no?"

"Not really, su (his) blonde hair doesn't go with her brown hair."

"Y eso que? (so what?) You have blue hair y (and) I have brown hair." She pulled one of my strands of hair gently.

"But dark blue goes with brown." I got up and hugged her from behind.

"But still.. son adorables." (They're adorable)

"Conoses a Bo?" (You know Bo?) She nodded. "You don't think Molly and Bo would be cute?"

"Alomejor." (Maybe.) She turned around to face me. "Why?"

"Because Bo le gusta (likes) Molly." She smiled.

"That's cute, pero cauntos anos tiene?" (How old is he?)

"16."

"I guess they'd be cute, quien sabe." (who knows?) "Oh and, Molly thinks Bo is cute." Oh sheetos wait until Bo hears about this!

"Really?" She nodded again.

"She told me the first day we got here." My boy's got game! Sniff.

"Whatchu think about me when you first got here?" She put her hand on her chin trying to remember.

"Why's his hair blue?" She smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: hey! I'm back :D I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in the longest, I'm a busy young girl -.- lol, well here's an update. I thought I'd give you guys a break from Spanish and switch it up to Molly's pov :D well enjoy~**

Molly's POV

Despite the fact Chase tried to ruin Luke's chances with Angela, he's not a bad guy. He's fun to mess and argue with. I like that. I hate guys who kiss up to girls, I like to be challenged, and that's exactly how it is with Chase. If he doesn't like something, he'll say it right away. Though, at times he can be a sweetheart, and I don't know about most girls, but I want someone who can only be sweet to me and only me.

Our little 'date' was so much fun, I'd tell him he's a horrible cook and he'd just smirk and prove me wrong. I'd state my opinion and we'd argue about whose right, but in the end he'd let me win. I really didn't want it to end. I layed on the couch reminiscing this perfect evening.

"Molly?" I heard Angela's voice from across the room. "You remember, umm como se llama (what was his name), Bo?" Oh yeah, that cute kid that lives with Angela's boyfriend.

"Si, why?"

"Le gustas (he likes you)," She winked at me.

"Whoa, really?" I sat up on the couch. She nodded.

"Dale un oportunidad (Give him a chance)!" I scratched the back of my head. Honestly, I've only talked to him once, he doesn't seem like my type.

"I'll hang out with him tomorrow, just to see if there's any spark or something." Angela looked at me confused and I repeated it to her in Spanish.

"But for now, I need my beauty sleep," I stood up and stretched.

"Vas a ocupar tanto (you'll need plenty)," She teased, I threw a cushion at her.

* * *

><p>Well, time to find out the kinda guy Bo is. I got out of bed, braided my hair into a fishtail braid, put on whatever clothes I can find, and went outside.<p>

First things first though, I have to water the crops. Today's unfortunately Sunday, which means I don't get to tend the animals. You see, to make the work fair, one some days Angela waters the crops and I tend the animals, and on other days its the opposite. Sadly, today is not one of those days.

I finished watering the plants and made my way over to the carpentry. Enjoying the scenery along the way. I really like it here, in Waffle Island. It's calm, unlike the crowded cities in Mexico. You can actually breathe real air here, and not just smoke or pollution.

Ohp, here we are. I opened the door, causing the to ring, and walked in.

"Hello Ms. Molly, need anything." Dale greeted me.

"No thanks," I smiled, "I came to see if Bo can hang out today." He chuckled and nodded.

"I'll go get him, he's probably still trying to get Luke out of bed," he walked upstairs and moments later came a panting Bo.

"M-Molly! H-Hey!" He held onto his knees trying to catch his breathe.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine," He stood back up, "Uh, what's up?" He asked nervously, shuffling his feet.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today?" I smiled at him.

"U-Um well I have work though," He turned to look at Dale.

"Nonsense! You go out there and have fun with Ms. Molly, okay?" As soon as he said that Luke came down.

"Are you serious!?" Luke asked in disbelief. "But when I ask I don't even get to finish the question and it's an immediate 'no.'"

"This is different," Dale shrugged, "Bo actually does his work."

"Lets get outta here before things get uglier," Bo suggested, we walked out leaving a fussing father and son.

"So what do ya wanna do?" I poked him.

"Um well what do you wanna do?"

"You wanna go to the waterfall?" I asked jogging in front and faced him.

"S-Sure." We walked in complete silence. It wasn't awkward, more like comfortable. "So how do you like it here?"

"I love it. Here you enjoy nature, you experience all four seasons in due time everyone is so caring, the towns almost like in those children books." I chuckled. I looked over at Bo.

"What about you? How long have you been here?"

"Eh, ever since I was 5, my parents died when I was very young, so Master Dale took me in."

"I'm sorry," He looked at the waterfall, he seems completely unphased, almost as if its old news to him.

"It's okay, it's not like we can change the past now can we?" He chuckled.

"Do you miss home?"

"Yeah, but I'm happy Master Dale took me in, I was able to meet you," He looked down lightly blushing. I smiled.

We talked for hours, about our pasts, our present, and what we wanted for our future. I felt bad though, because when I talk to Bo, I don't feel like I'm talking to a possible boyfriend, I feel like I'm talking to my best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: updaaaate! :D aha well get ready friends! The end is almost here Dx this was my first story and it got over 50 reviews thank you guys you have no idea how much that means too me!**

Molly POV

"Angela! Ayudame (help)!" I yelled as I walked in through the door.

I just got done hanging out with Bo, he's a sweet kid, really, but I'm not attracted to that. He agrees with everything I say. I even said some mean things to try and get him to disagree but he just wouldn't!

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"No me gusta asi (I don't like him like that)." I grabbed a pillow and put it over my face, hiding in shame. Why don't I like him? He's a sweetheart, and he's sure to treat me right. Why do I have to be attracted to assholes, excuse my language. "I look at him the way I look at you .. Like a mejor amigo (best friend).

"Aww.. Le vas a desir (Are you going to tell him)?" She asked. I groaned and nodded.

"I have to go tomorrow."

"Espera! (Wait) What if we introduce someone different to him?" Angela smirked.

"Pero quien (but who)?" She continued smirking and whispered the name of the perfect person. Genius!

"But how are we going to get them here?"

"Eso a mi dejalo (Leave it to me)."

Luke's POV

I was on my way to another English lesson over at Angela's. She's gotten better, but she still needs help with a few words. Good thing the Lukinater is here! Wow that was lame.

"Luke!" I heard Angela call my name as she saw me. "Hey," I gave her a smile and hugged her.

"What's up? Lista para otra lexion? (Ready for another lesson)" I asked.

"Yeah, but how would you feel about me and Molly throwing a fiesta?" She smirked.

"That'd be awesome!" I fistpumped the air. "When?"

"El Sabado (Saturday), you think people will come?"

"Yeah, where is it gonna be?" She stopped to think.

"Well Summer does start on Thursday.. How about at the beach?"

"Yeah people will definitely go," I chucked, "Pa que es (What's the occasion)?"

"Oh it's um, Molly's cumpleanos (birthday)!"

"Uhh, really?" I eyed her suspiciously, it's almost as if she made it up.

"Y-Yeah! So vamos a prender Ingles o que (so are we going to learn English or what)?" She jogged in front of me. I grabbed her by the wrist and gently pulling her back.

"Tell me the truth." She bit her lip.

"Well.. Molly doesn't like Bo asi (like that), so I had a plan of bringing someone else here for him."

"So Molly no le gusta Bo (she doesn't like him)?" She nodded.

Damn, that sucks. Poor Bo, but than again Molly doesn't look like the type that would want a clingy sweet boyfriend. She looks like the kind of girl that would go for Gill or Chase. You can clearly see the spark in her eye when she's arguing with Chase.

"Does Bo know?" I asked, and once again she shook her head.

"Le va desir mañana (she's going to tell him tomorrow)." I better be nice to him tonight than.

"Le gusta Chase, huh (she likes Chase)?"

"She hasn't said anything, but se me hase que si (but I think so)."

"So who are you guys going to set him up with?" Angela looked at me confused so I repeated it in Spanish. She just smirked.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Today was the day of Molly and Angela's party. I was excited to finally go to the beach, and get in the water without freezing my assets off!<p>

Molly broke down the news to Bo and he's been pretty bummed about it, hopefully he'll still go to the party and meet this person.

"Are you going to the party?" I looked over at Bo who was still lying in bed.

"Nah, I don't really like the beach."

"That's a damn lie, come on, Molly might not like you like that but she still wants to be your friend."

"She was just saying that to be nice, probably."

"No, Angela told me Molly looks at you more like a best friend because you're easy to talk too." His head shot up.

"R-Really?" I nodded. "I'm going,"

Molly's POV

Angela and I got up early to set everything up at the beach, and hopefully everything goes well and HER boat arrives at time. It was 12:00 and it was already getting packed! However, no sign of Bo.

"Has visto a Luke or Bo (have you seen Luke or Bo)?" Angela asked, I shook my head. Hopefully Luke managed to get Bo to come - Wait I see them! Aaand I see the boat coming!

"Molly! Keep them company I'm going to go get her!" I nodded as Luke and Bo approached.

"Where's Angela going?" Bo asked.

"She forgot something on the deck, she was fishing earlier, hey you guys wanna go get some strawberries or something?"

I managed to keep them distracted by talking about their kind of things, such as wood chopping and making furniture, and before you know it, Angela was on her way with our special guest.

"Bo, I would like to present you with Angela's younger English speaking cousin, Chelsea." His eyes lit up like a boy who received exactly what he wanted Christmas morning. Angela and I smiled, satisfied.

"Hi, I'm Bo." Bo managed to choke out.

"Why don't you show her around, kid." Luke winked at them. "Go on you two have fun."

"Yeah, show me around." Chelsea fixed her bandanna, grabbed Bo by the arm and started walking off.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: At last, the final chappie. It was a pleasure writing this. This is my first story and although, it's not the best, it was good enough to get over 50 reviews. Thank you all so much, itreally means a lot to me. Don't think it's over though, I'm going to write a little epilogue to give it some closure. Thank you all once again, enjoy (:**

Luke's POV

Its been a year and a half since Angela and Molly moved in, and a lot has changed. The island is back to its glory and attracting tourists once more! Molly and Chase decided to finally make it official back in the middle of Winter, and that Chelsea girl and Bo have been writing to each other for nearly a year. They're getting pretty serious.

Ahh, love is in the air!

I was on my way to the farm topics Angela and go to the Inn for some dinner. It was a warm mid-Summer Evening. I was wearing my beat clothes and my lucky bandanna. Today is the day I'm going to drop the 'L' bomb on Angela, and propose! It's not a real bomb though!

I've just been thinking, we've last a year and a half now, and I think I'm ready for this! I'm positive I want to spend the rest of my days with this girl. At first, I admit it was the physical attraction that wanted me to get to know her, but now that I know her personality, she's perfect.

She cares about everyone. If she says something mean, she'll feel guilty and horrible about it for days! Although, she seems calm, she's just as crazy as I am! You should see her when we're in the forest, she would have me dying of laughter, and tired from all those 'Who can chop wood faster' competitions.

That's another thing I love about her, how competitive she was. She could not stand to loose! That sure kept things interesting. She was strong for her petite size. She could outrun me, and even cut faster than me, well sometimes.

I could see Angela watering her crops for the second time that day, she looked so beautiful. I had told her to dress up for the occasion, she questioned me at first, but nonetheless she did it. Her hair had gotten longer now so she curled it into some nice waves. She was wearing a sort of mint green flowy skirt that went up just above her knees, a white strapless shirt, a light brown braided belt, and some white flats. Hard to believe those flats are still clean, especially with all the work she and Molly so.

"Hey," I hugged her as she finished. She smelled terrific too! "You ready?"

"Yeah," She smiled. Oh yeah! She got a lot better in English! You can still hear her accent, but she can communicate with others now. She put the watering can down, grabbed my hand, and we were off.

* * *

><p>I am shatting bricks right now. I'm so nervous! What if she says no and the whole Inn laughs at me? Stop thinking like that! She would never hurt you! Gah!<p>

I planned on doing it as soon as we finished eating, and she was almost done. God damnit! Eat slower, Angela! I beg of you! I need time to friggin relax, so I can do this right. Gaah, I'm going to have a mini heart attack. Oh no! She's done!

"Luke, are you okay?" Angela asked concernly. "You seem so tense tonight. Is something bothering you?"

"U-Um yeah everything's fine!" I chuckled nervously. Come on, Luke! You can do this. "W-Well, umm, there's something I want to ask you.." I dug my hand slowly into my pocket and pulled out the blue feather. Angela's eyes widened and a small smile formed on her face, and finally my balls dropped. "Let's get married!" I got on one knee and probably said that a little too loud.

Angela's smile grew bigger and bigger, "Okay."

My heart skipped a beat, I picked her up and spun her around. The whole Inn was clapping for us. I set her down and kissed her quickly.

"Te amo," I managed to say.

"I love you, too."


End file.
